Blast Furnace
The Blast furnace is a very useful minigame situated in Keldagrim for smelting bars which require coal. The furnace here only require half as many coal as when smelting usually so can be useful when smelting the ores that require more coal. It is designed to be used by a team but it can also be worked by a single player if the correct strategy is followed. Yes it can be played as a team even though it is still extremely easy to play individualy. Requirements *Smithing level 60 or a 2500 coins (1250 coins when wearing a Ring of charos,) coin entrance fee; to utilise the furnace for smelting bars Note that for teams, all of the following level requirements must be met for the team overall, not for each individual. *Firemaking level 30, for fueling up the stove. *Strength level 30, for pumping the stove. *Agility level 30, for pedaling the conveyor belt. *Crafting level 30, for fixing the broken pipes. Collecting Raw Materials This can be done in two ways. A player can either bring all the ore in note form (up to Mithril, as that is the highest the shop stocks) and bring cash to un-note them by selling them to the ore store and buying them back; or they can take trips to and from the bank if the player wishes to bank the bars. If a player wishes to mine all their own coal then there is a small coal mine north of the blast furnace that would be very useful. There are many different suggestions on where to bank the bars if the player wishes to do it that way (including Ring of Dueling and Games necklaces) but it is also possible just to walk to and from Keldagrim bank. Single player strategy This can be hard work but it works. # Collect the materials in the desired way. # Place them on the conveyor belt (just left click on the belt to put them all on at once). # Pedal the conveyor belt so that the ores go into the furnace. # Collect the Hammer and spade from their respawn places in the room (Hammer: North East corner on a table, Spade: On the floor next to the re-fuel area). # Now to fuel up the machine. There is no point only putting in a little fuel as it will run out when it's needed so it is important to put enough in. Click on "collect coke" and then "Refuel Stove". To know if you have put enough in notice the colour of the three lines on the stove, the more fuel you put in the colour changes from brown to orange then finally to red. When it is red there is enough fuel. # Now to move onto pumping the machine. First check that there are no pipes broken. If there are click on them and you will repair them with your hammer. # Start pumping. There is a common belief that the player must check the gauge. This isn't strictly true. While pumping, position the 'camera' so one can see the bar dispenser. # Repair any pipes that break while pumping. Sometimes many will break and it will take a while, sometimes none will break. # When the bar dispenser turn a golden colour (and if the sound effects are on one will hear a kind of fire noise), stop pumping as the bars are done. # Collect the bucket and fill with water from the sink and use bucket with the bar dispenser. # Collect the bars. Team Playing Team playing on the Blast Furnace is much easier than attempting it yourself as people can assume different jobs so a single person doesn't overwork himself over multiple tasks and spreads the jobs evenly among fellow players. This option also allows for the faster gathering of experience. As with most minigames in RuneScape, there is a world that many players will go to if they wish to work as a team. This is world 60. At some times this world can be very busy. At other times, it is less cluttered. Possible Methods High level ores One effective way is to bring 200 noted coal and 25 unnoted runite ore, roughly 30,000 coins, 5 nature runes and a fire staff. Put all of the runite ores on the conveyor then by using the method of noting and unnoting in the shop put all the coal on the conveyor too. As the prices to buy the ores back fall as the stock in the store increases it may be advisable to make sure as many ores are sold to the store as possible to decrease overall cost. It is important to realise is that there is a coal maximum of 254 in the furnace but it is quite possible to put more on the conveyor than this. If a player puts more on than this they could possibly lose that coal. After making the bars, a player can smith them and use High Level Alchemy on the smithed items. This means the player can run for longer when going back to the bank and the furnace is now ready for its next load. Mithril processing The dwarf Ordan sells all types of ore up to mithril. This allows a player to train smithing without mining ores. Buy mithril and coal from Ordan in the ratio two coal for each mithril. Make two trips of 25 coal and another for 25 mithril. Operate the blast furnace to obtain 25 mith bars. Smith them into 5 mithril platebodies. After high alching the smithed items, a small profit remains (excluding the cost of the nature runes). Bringing a few hundred nature runes allows a player to repeat this until the shop runs out of ores. Generally the coal supply runs out first. Hence, players need to switch to another world or bring their own noted coals. Note that processing of 25 ores/bars requires a bit of inventory management. Use the spade and hammer respawns for this. Category:Minigames